Double hung windows are used in both commercial and residential applications since they offer the ability to open the top sash and bottom sash of the window, rather than just the bottom sash when compared to a single hung window. This ability to open both sashes gives a homeowner the ability to ventilate his home in a variety of ways, depending on the surrounding environment. Additionally, both sashes within double hung windows can be hinged on a single side to allow for the glass to be tilted, allowing for better ventilation and air flow. An added feature of this tilting ability is that a homeowner is now able to thoroughly clean the exterior of the window from the inside of his home instead of having to wash the window from the exterior. Without a double hung window, washing the exterior surface can be a difficult task for homeowners with windows higher than the ground level. Homeowners are able to tilt the glass inward and clean each side of both panes of glass without needing special equipment or a professional cleaning company to do the task for them.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical double hung window 15 being opened by user 10. Double hung window 15 comprises frame 22, bottom pane 20, top pane 21, exterior surface 25a, and interior surface 25b. Bottom pane 20 is secured to frame 22 via a hinge to allow for the tilting of bottom pane 20. This tilting action allows user 10 to thoroughly clean exterior surface 25a from inside. In order to prevent damage to the hinged connection between frame 22 and bottom pane 20, user 10 must support bottom pane 20 with her arm 11 or use some device which could damage window 15 to be positioned under bottom pane 20 to ensure excessive torque is not placed on the hinged connection. Excessive torque could occur while user 10 uses a cloth or cleaning medium to wipe exterior surface 25a of bottom pane 20, leading to a fracture in both frame 22 and bottom pane 20 along the hinged connection. In order to give user 10 use of both arms to clean with and to prevent fatigue, a device can be used to support bottom pane 20 of window 15. This device must be adjustable in order to accommodate a plurality of window heights since the exact height of a window is at the discretion of a homeowner at the time of construction and installation.
One embodiment of an adjustable support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,448 (Stewart) which discloses an adjustable drywall support used to place pressure on panels of drywall. The support comprises a first tubular member, second tubular member, tubular cross member, first extension member, second extension member, and a fastening member. The second tubular member is telescopingly engaged within the first tubular member and is secured at various positions by the fastening member. Stewart fails to disclose a cross member which is secured to a second tubular member that pivots with respect to the second tubular member. Instead, Stewart teaches a cross member which is fixedly secured to a second tubular member in perpendicular arrangement.
Another embodiment of an adjustable support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,854 (Lundgren et al.) which discloses a strut apparatus for holding drywall panels in position. The strut apparatus comprises a first tubular member, second tubular member, tubular cross member, and a screw jack. The second tubular member is telescopingly engaged within the first tubular member with a pin securing the second tubular member in position with respect to the first tubular member. The tubular cross member further includes a pivot stem and pivot pin which secures the tubular cross member to the second tubular member, allowing the second tubular member to pivot with respect to the tubular cross member. Lundgren et al. fail to disclose a means for securing the tubular cross member in a fixed position with respect to the second tubular member. Lundgren et al. also fail to disclose a means for securing the second tubular member with respect to the first tubular member in a plurality of positions not determined by predrilled holes positioned within the first tubular member and second tubular member.
Yet another embodiment of an adjustable support is disclosed in United States Application Publication No. 2010/0096529 (Kritsky) which discloses a stand for supporting a double hung window which comprises a base, outer tube, inner tube, and a supporter. A spring-loaded-push button is operatively arranged within the inner tube and a plurality of holes is arranged on the outer tube. The inner tube is telescopingly arranged within the outer tube and secured at various positions due to the interaction between the spring-loaded-push button and the plurality of holes. Kritsky fails to disclose a cross member which can pivot with respect to the inner tube and instead is secured to the inner tube in perpendicular arrangement. Kritsky also fails to disclose a means for securing the inner tube with respect to the outer tube in a plurality of positions not determined by a plurality of holes arranged on the outer tube.
Thus, there exists a long felt need for an adjustable device to support planar objects that includes a cross member which can pivot with respect to a support member and also allows the support member to be extended and secured in a plurality of positions.